Clear as Day
by Seastone Chair
Summary: Zero is sent on a mission and comes back with some sort of new Vampire drug. After he gives into temptation and tries the drug, he finds a whole new world opened before him. K x Z; animalistic behaviour exhibited.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oh how I love Vampire Knight. I really wanted to do this one shot. It seemed like a nice change of pace from my normal writings. I hope you like it! I kinda just... went with it._

_If you readers like it, review, and there will be a second chapter! Because I did leave many things unanswered._

_Oh, Clear is mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The ground shook with the beat of the bass as the vibrations ran up from Zero's shoes to his neck. Blinding strobe lights flashed in his sensitive eyes; pain prickling his retinas. Hot sweaty bodies pushed and shoved the boy as he tried to make his way through the close-net dancing crowd. This was fucking ridiculous.

All of Zero's hypersensitive vampire senses were driving him mad. They were clouding his mind as his ears sought past the pounding music, finding the pounding pulse of hundreds of humans instead. He tried with all his might and hunter willpower to push onward instead of grabbing the closest human body and ripping their carotid artery out.

Why did high class vampires have to be hiding away in stupid clubs full of humans?

Zero really wanted to stake one of these vampires the old fashioned way.

Too bad he had a job to do instead…

His job tonight was to _talk _to the vampire who was controlling the local bars and clubs because the vampire was selling some new type of drug… getting humans high or something. It ticked him off how the Hunter Association still gave him low class pointless jobs like this. He had to keep reminding himself that this was just another test. The other hunters were trying to see when he would snap.

A nice cool breeze hit Zero's skin unexpectedly. He was near the edge of the crowd; almost to the VIP area. Thank whatever god is out there.

Zero seemed to burst out of the crowd of bodies with a dramatic leap. It surprised himself and the bouncer who was guarding the VIP section. Well, the surprise on the bouncer's face was more like anger… but whatever.

Lilac eyes glanced up at the extremely tall and muscular bouncer. He was human; Zero could easily take him down.

The man was standing next to a computer stand. A Mac computer was set up, along with much other equipment. A gun was laid out next to the computer's keyboard. Wow… very subtle.

"I'm here to see Clear." Zero shouted over the volume of the music. The bouncer looked Zero up and down, obviously sizing him up. It made the boy a bit self conscious in his grey jeans and white V-neck shirt. Usually Zero wouldn't have gone out wearing something so revealing, but… well he figured he might get in if he showed off some neck.

He knew it wasn't like him… but he really wanted to get this over and done with.

Fast.

The bouncer let out a visible sigh and held out his hand. Unsure and confused, Zero held out his hand out. The burly man grabbed Zero's small wrist and quickly pressed the hunter's thumb print onto an iPad. A red light quickly flashed from the iPad and his finger print came up on the computer screen.

Huh, these vampires were very technology savvy lately.

The bouncer studied the screen for a minute. What was written next to his fingerprint was in a completely different language. Looked to be German…

Angry eyes looked back at Zero. The man shook his head and blocked the entrance.

What the hell?

He knew the goddamn owner by name! Zero's eye twitched as his mouth set in a scowl. Great. Now he had to go through that crowd once again and find another way in.

Zero turned on his heels and stalked his way around the crowd, trying to find the easiest way out.

* * *

Once outside, he took a deep steadying breath. Nice, peaceful cold nighttime air was a relaxing change from inside the club.

Zero looked up at the sky. It was winter time and clouds covered the sky. It looked like it might start snowing… Well crap. He could stand the cold temperature without needing much more than what he was wearing when it wasn't snowing, thanks to his vampiric skin. But since he was also an exhuman, he still needed a jacket if it got much cooler than what it was. Which would happen if it started to snow.

He needed a way to get up to the VIP section of the club, talk to Clear, and get back to his nice warm dorm room.

His hand brushed up against his hidden Bloody Rose as he thought of a way to get in. If only Kuran was here to get him in. That pureblood could do any—

_No._

What the _fuck _was he thinking of that for? Okay, he knew why he was thinking that… It was because his blood bond with Kuran was unexpectedly active tonight. He was so much more aware and connected with the bastard tonight than usual. It was like the pureblood was seductively caressing his every thought.

Maybe that's why the club was so much more unbearable than it needed to be.

God, Kuran was so addictively obnoxious and so _in the way_!

There was no way he was going to be able to do anything tonight with the weather worsening and his thoughts completely somewhere else. He would have to come back tomorrow…

Zero angrily made his way to the parking garage where his motorcycle was parked.

"Stupid, elusive, deadly, annoying, pain-in-the-ass vampires…" Zero mumbled, insulting every noble and pureblood vampire as he got closer to his motorcycle.

The parking garage was absolutely packed. Probably for the drugged up club but soon it was about to have one less vehicle in it. His footsteps were silent, unlike any other human who would walk on this cement.

Something was out of place. That was the first thought that cross through Zero's mind the moment he saw his bike.

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the bike and quickening his pace. Something was hung around the bike's handle. Zero grabbed it. It was a little glass bottle with some red crystals inside of it. A note was taped to the bottle. In the blink of an eye, Zero had the note open and quickly read the beautiful cursive script:

_Take this, and you may speak with me. I'll be watching._

_-Clear_

…What the fuck.

* * *

Zero sat in his desk chair, staring at the little bottle. It was the next day. Well, it was the next night. He didn't take the red crystal like the note commanded, but instead went to sleep and performed his duties for school.

Now, though, he was having a mental argument.

He could take the easy way out and take whatever the hell was in the bottle (Zero assumed that it was the drug that got the Hunter's Associate all hot and bothered) _or _he could try and find another way to get into the club.

Or just take the damn drug. He wasn't human, so it probably wouldn't do anything to him.

But then again, it kind of creeped him out that Clear said he would be _watching _him. Which meant that Clear would know if he tried to get into the club some other way and would make it impossible for him to reach the vampire.

Fine! He'd take the damn drug!

Zero reached for the glass bottle, his free hand unconsciously reaching up to rub the untattooed side of his neck. Once again, Zero could _feel _Kuran through the damn blood bond they shared. Why was Kuran so needy lately? It's not like that pureblood needed to feed as much as Zero did.

Oh… he could feel Kuran so much more because _he _needed to feed. That would have to wait until later though.

Zero opened the bottle and, after sniffing the bottle, downed the whole thing.

The substance was odorless but as it met his tongue, it melted into a liquid which quickly slid down his throat. The liquid itself was tasteless.

Barely seconds later, Zero began noticing changes. Everything around him was so much more vivid. Colors brightened and the air around Zero clung to his skin. He could _feel _the air around him. Zero could feel every particle floating around him.

Zero stood up. He felt the particles sliding off his skin and making room for him to stand before gently merging with his skin once again. This was… this was _amazing_.

Without much thought, Zero walked to his closet and changed his close. He wanted to feel _more_ and the clothes he was wearing were restricting him from feeling the air around him.

He changed into the only pair of black designer jeans he had and a plain black v-neck shirt once again. Once his neck was so gloriously exposed, he felt the air caress his sensitive bite area. A shudder went down his spine.

Through all this, he finally felt the full force of his and Kuran's blood bond. Zero could feel the intensity of his need and thirst for Kuran and he could feel how Kuran wanted Zero to come to him.

Before, he could only feel his need for Kuran, but never the pureblood's want for Zero.

Oh, if Zero could have felt this before! He would have gone to Kuran in a heartbeat!

Zero walked over to his window and opened it. The smell of nature and the outdoors filled his head as he tried to catch Kuran's scent.

The second he caught the scent, he was out the window. Instead of particles moving around Zero, they collided and exploded against the exhuman's skin.

What _was _this? What was he feeling? Everything was intensified more than usual. Zero felt like… Zero felt like a pureblood vampire.

The hunter stalked his way through the campus grounds, making sure to be as silent as possible and mask his markings. Usually he would be doing that for survival and safety, but tonight he was doing it for fun. It just came so easilynow.

Zero made it halfway to the moon dorm when he heard footsteps walking towards him. And that scent… that musk of lust, power, and nobility practically molested his nostrils. He froze.

_Kuran…_

Zero's new senses caught the smell of decay floating intertwined with the musk. It wasn't revolting like one would think; it was more alluring for his vampire nature.

The hunter closed his eyes and let his other senses take control. He felt the air move ever so slightly from the direction Kuran was walking. The footsteps got louder and the smell stronger. The combination of smells seemed to flick a switch in Zero's mind as he began to emit his own scent in Kuran's direction.

Never before could he smell himself, but now he could. The smell coming from him was one that would attract any mate to their lover. It was one that carried the cries of passion, want, and it even had the feisty smell of a bad boy mixed it.

If Zero had been in his right mind, he might have been embarrassed. Instead, Zero wanted Kuran to smell him. He wanted Kuran to be attracted to him.

Overall, Zero wanted to jump Kuran and rip the beast apart. In the most sexual way, of course.

"Kiryuu." Another shudder went down Zero's spine. That voice was so smooth. It was cold and guarded, but it was graceful and melodic.

"Kuran." Zero opened his eyes and stared at the pureblood. He never noticed how breathtakingly stunning he was before. With these new lilac eyes, he could see things he never saw before. Kuran cast a shadow on everything else around him.

"There's something different… about you." Kaname sniffed the air and narrowed those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

In the middle of Kaname's sentence, Zero used his new vampire speed to catch the prince off guard.

And for a moment, Kaname lost sight of Zero.

"I feel," Zero said from behind Kaname. "Perfectly fine." He buried his face into Kaname's neck and inhaled deeply. He could hear Kaname's pulse and feel the blood move beneath his skin. He could get used to this…

Kaname let out a little growl and pulled away from Zero, turning to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaname was this close to ripping the boy's heart out. The pureblood could feel through their bond the newfound power and adrenaline pumping through Zero's life force.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Zero once again got up close to Kaname. Zero could feel the air molecules between them squish and pop as the two male's chests collided. "I'm just myself tonight. No more hiding behind my walls."

This time Kaname didn't step back. He didn't step back because this new Zero was delicious. Kaname couldn't help himself from loving the willing and seductive force rolling over his body between their bond.

"If this is you, then let me take advantage of the new and improved Zero," Kaname purred as he roughly grabbed Zero's chin and brought his lips down to Zero's.

It was a test. Kuran knew that if this was just a game Zero was playing, then he would reel back and yell and scold the pureblood for trying to take advantage. Zero had made Kaname promise that he would _never_ take advantage of him. Kaname knew that if Zero was actually Zero then he would pull the Bloody Rose out and not hesitate to shoot Kaname through the heart.

Yet, this person who stood before him brutally returned the force of the kiss. This Zero even used fangs to pierce the skin of Kaname's lip and tongue.

It was such a turn on.

Kaname was so involved in the kiss that he didn't fully pay attention to what Zero was doing. Zero's nails grew into vampiric claws and dug roughly into the pureblood's flesh as they raked down Kuran's back.

A painful pleasure shot through Kaname's veins as he let his instincts slowly take over. Both of them quickly got lost in their animalistic nature as they explored each other's bodies; both making sure to move to a more secluded and hidden area.

* * *

A slim blonde vampire stood erect, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out Zero Kiryuu's window. His pureblood eyes could see what was taking place in the dense wooded area were two vampires were so violently ripping into each other.

A toothy smile was plastered across his lips. The blonde flicked his bangs to the side out of his blue eyes as he watched the scene unfold. The UV light from the moon met the contacts on his blue eyes and made them shine brightly.

One vampire involved in the act of mating glanced up at the blonde. The blonde gave Kuran a curt nod and turned away from the window. He set another bottle full of the red crystals and another note on Zero's desk.

_Hope you liked it._

_-Clear_

And with that, Clear's mission was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The songs at the end of the chapters usually pertain to the chapter. Hope you take the time to listen to them! (SONG – BAND)_

_I would have had this out sooner than I did… but I kinda had to deal with my bastard of a boyfriend. You don't need to hear about my life, but I'd like to tell you._

_He had sex with his friend. And then told me about it because he felt bad. What do you think I should do?_

_ANYWAYS. Enjoy the story. Thank you so much for all your reviews! (Please forgive me that it's so much shorter than last chapter.)_

* * *

It felt like Zero fell from a ten story building… and then had all his blood sucked out of him…

Zero groaned and tried to curl up in a ball. He could tell where he was from the smell of the room; he was in his dorm room in bed. How the hell he got there, he didn't remember. But he remembered the rest of the night. It was fuzzy like a dream. It was vicious enough to be one of his dreams…

It was quite obvious that it _wasn't _a dream. His body was screaming at him to get off his lazy ass and find more of that drug to dull the pain. It would heal him faster than his Level D healing rate.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember everything from last night.

_Razor sharp pureblood claws ripped at fabric and skin. Pleasure rippled through both their bodies as they bit, clawed, and moved in sync. Every little thing was magnified in intensity from the drug and the feelings flowing through their blood bond. Zero had all the positive effects of being a pureblood without any of the negative. And oh it felt so good._

Zero's eyes flew open as he gaped. That… That did _not _happen. He did not do _that _with _Kaname Kuran. _No way. No fucking way. Something gripped at the exhuman's heart as he relived last night all over again through his memory.

_Kaname's face was one of pure pleasure. It was like nothing else even existed to the pureblood prince as he gave Zero the best ride of his life. And dear Lord it felt like that god damn perfect vampire had just created the heavens and the earth. All the pain was turned into pleasure and all the pleasure was intensified by the bond they shared. It was unbearably delicious. That's when he whispered in bliss the one name he always spit out. "Kaname…"_

At that something snapped in Zero. In a second he was out of bed and on his feet. He would have bounded out of the room and over to pound that pureblood's face into a wall but the whole world spun as he stood up to fast. Zero stumbled and had to catch himself on his desk chair.

He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. He should have figured that it was stupid to get up so fast… especially since his body was angry at him for doing what he did last night. Stupid!

He was a liar, a murder, a killer, that bastard pureblood had no honor. Kuran was a demon.

And Zero was just as bad as Kuran was.

But that drug…. That drug gave Zero what he wanted most. It gave him freedom. Those lilac eyes opened slowly, focusing on what was on his desk. There it was. The red crystals shone brightly through the darkness in Zero's room. It was like they were calling to him.

No! Zero had so much better things to do than get drugged up! He had to go slam a pureblood's face into a fucking wall.

Standing tall with his head held high, Zero quickly pocketed the drug and confidently strode out of his room. Inside his head he went over many different ways to cause any type of physical or emotional pain to that stupid, arrogant prince.

* * *

On his way to the Moon Dorms, Zero had slowly been losing his confidence… not that he would ever admit it! But as he stood in front of the huge gate it felt as though his heart was going to be ripped apart.

He and Kuran had been through so much together… Not just with Yuuki, but also things happened just between themselves. They had made an mutual agreement to never take it a step further than a one-way blood bond and not take advantage. Yet, last night Kuran broke _all _those promises. He took advantage of Zero and now they shared a two way blood bond.

Zero could practically _feel _Kaname breathing as he stood this close to the pureblood. Normally the exhuman couldn't even see Kaname breathing when he stood in front of the elder. But now, standing outside the gates of the Moon Dorms, he could feel Kuran breathing.

How wrong is that?

Movement in one of the windows caught Zero's eye. He flicked his eyes up to see and his heart jumped up to his throat. Chocolate eyes met with lilac eyes; Zero felt their bond pulse and his heart seemed to kick back into motion. What the hell?

It took all of Zero's might to manage to glare at the bloodsucker. Kuran turned away from the window and went back into his room. Zero could have sworn he saw the fucker smirk! Without Kuran standing there it was easier for Zero to muster up his courage and storm his way up to the Moon Dorm door.

He didn't even knock, which earned a very agitated "Hey!" from Aidou and some angry ice sickles shooting out at Zero (trying to stab through his Level D unworthiness). But after that it was fairly easy to make his way to the pureblood's room. Zero had been there enough in the past to know exactly where it was.

The door opened itself before Zero could barge in. Damn Kuran… killjoy.

Zero still tried his best to barge in by slamming the door into the wall behind it. With a thudding sound the handle still made a hole in the wall. Good.

"Must you destroy my things?" Kuran was lounging in his annoying 'throne' as Zero liked to call it. Dear god how Zero wanted to be angry at Kuran… but their bond was driving him crazy! It was like Kuran was a horny eighteen-year-old at his sexual peak. The hormones and feelings being sent through their bond literally made Zero want to jump the monster in front of him.

"You," Zero growled through gritted teeth. Kuran raised an eyebrow as he waited for Zero to continue. The exhuman's mind went completely blank.

… Zero really wished Aidou was in the room so he could strangle _something_.

The glass bottle in his pocket suddenly seemed heavier than it should. Maybe… if he just took a little bit this time instead of the whole bottle… maybe then he would be able to block out the numbing bond they shared.

Without thinking of Kuran watching, Zero fished the bottle out of his pocket, opened it, and downed about a third of it.

He took a deep breath as the liquid slid down his throat and quickly dispersed into his blood stream. Ahhh…

He could once again feel the air molecules around him. Admittedly not as intense as last night, but he could still feel it. Kuran cleared his throat impatiently.

"Do you plan on wasting all my time?" The pureblood flipped his hand at Zero, eyes hard and cold. But Zero could see more now… he could see mischief behind those eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" Zero asked suddenly, walking up to Kuran (a slight swagger in his step), and almost shoving the bottle in the pureblood's face.

Kaname glanced at the bottle then back at Zero. "Why would you ask me what it is if you just took it?"

He was delaying and Zero knew it. He knew everything like this. "Surely you have to know what it is seeing as you are highly ranked as a pureblood. You have to know what goes on in your territory." Zero taunted Kaname.

"I never said I didn't know what it is," Kaname easily shot back. "I'm just not going to tell you. It's not my place nor do I care."

Zero stared blankly at Kaname. A wave of lust shot through his side of the blood bond once again. His eyes glazed over and his pupil's dilated for a moment and that's all it took. Kaname used his pureblood speed to grab Zero by the waist and pull him down on top of Kuran. He used his power to 'close' the door and lock it as Zero straddled Kaname and ground his hips down into the pureblood's perfect hips.

There would be no blood loss this time… it would alarm all the other vampire's if they smelled blood… but it still would be one hell of a ride.

* * *

"Just make sure you take a bit of that before you go back to that club." Kaname said, all knowing as usual as Zero fixed his clothes and made his way out of the house. That cocky stalker.

Right before they got too intimate, Kaname had made Zero consume more of the drug so its effects were still lasting as Zero made his way down stairs.

"You! Filth!" Aidou's voice yelled as soon as Zero was at the bottom of the staircase. The blonde was _this close _to impaling Zero through the eye with an ice sickle once again when Kain melted the ice just before it hit Zero. Normally Zero would have dodged that, but he was going to wait until the last minute… it was as if the ice sickle was going in slow motion anyways…

"Wait a minute… don't you feel something different about him?" Kain said, frowning. Aidou glared at his relative and threw his hands up.

"I totally had him!" The blonde yelled at Kain.

"Aug…" Kain ran his hand down his face as he was scolded by Aidou. Zero took that time to sneak out the door and find his motorcycle to take down to the club.

Wait a minute… wasn't Zero supposed to be mad at Kaname about something?

* * *

_LOST – RED (acoustic version is best)_

_Who wants to see more of Clear in next chapter?_

_... Do you guys even like Clear so far? He could be cool, yeah?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ahhh! We get to see Clear and his mate through Zero's eyes now! Who is excited? I AM! I get to unleash my beautiful creations. Before I completely take claim of my creations, I will disclaim that I have borrowed their names from two actual people in the Nico Nico community._

_Don't worry. They ain't Mary Sues._

_Now! You all get to see how Zero fights with the drug in his brain!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Zero was back in the parking garage, eyes wide, frozen straddling his motorcycle. If this was how it was always going to feel being a druggie… then dear Lord Zero would have found this drug sooner.

The bike ride to the club took a while, but it felt absolutely amazing. Unlike when he had jumped out of his room window, the particles in the air didn't explode. It was like when he jumped out of the window, gravity pulled him down, changing the speed of his fall. When he made it to one speed and stayed at that one speed on his bike, the particles adjusted to his movement. They didn't explode. Oh, no. Instead they melted into and around his skin. Having air blissfully melt into his skin instead of pop or explode changed his whole mood.

It made him feel more sly and seductive instead of dangerous and violent. Maybe that's why Kaname always walked smoothly and without fault… and why he was always so ready for action. And not the lets-kill-some-stuff action.

The exhuman had to try and pry his body off of his bike. All he wanted to do was to go back out on the bike and ride all night long. He could reward himself after this mission by doing that…

But for now he had to see Clear.

Zero silently began to make his way out of the garage. He was trying to walk like Kaname, smooth and graceful, but something at the back of his mind was whispering that he could get more of the drug if he walked faster.

He paused as he was about to cross the street over to the busy club. Zero could feel it thinning out in his blood… he could feel the drug wearing off. He didn't need to take more of it yet though! He could easily get this over with before it completely wore off. Although Kaname… no, _Kuran_ said to take more before he went in.

There was no way he was listening to Kuran. That all-knowing angelic creature… Zero furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the club; not moving.

What the fuck was wrong with him? When has he _ever _thought of _anyone_ as angelic? He hadn't even thought of Yuuki as angelic! She was far from angelic, but she was so much closer than Kuran could ever be.

But that little voice in the back of his brain whispered how Kaname was his now. How he belonged to Kaname and how whenever he was around Kaname Zero would always feel love. _Love._

No way was it love that he felt. It was lust! Hot, steamy lust. Nothing else.

_No! _That voice in his head echoed one word as it suddenly felt like someone had just shoved a screw driver up his nose and was stabbing his brain with every reverberation.

Zero's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed; his body shaking uncontrollably in spastic jerks. The cold cement was unforgiving as it rubbed his skin raw. He was only faintly aware of the air shifting around him and something digging into his pocket. His mouth was forced open and he felt a liquid pour down his throat.

The pain dulled and disappeared. Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were graced with the sight of something Zero in his right mind and Zero in his drugged up mind would agree was purely angelic.

* * *

The music wasn't as loud in the VIP section as it was in the main part of the club. Although that was probably because most of the VIPs were vampires…

Zero sat in a comfortable chair across a small table from two stunningly beautiful vampires. They shared a loveseat, snuggled up against each other. One had blonde hair swept off to the side like some of the teenage human boys these days. The blonde had very feminine delicate features as his blue eyes were locked on Zero. The other had seemingly perfect sculpted brown hair. Only a few strands fanned out over his face; yellow-looking eyes shone brightly. The brunette didn't have bulky features, but he was much more masculine than the slim blonde.

They looked like gods sitting there cuddling. That little voice whispered how it wanted Kaname to be there. It wanted to show off Kaname to these two vampires. The sane Zero tried to stifle that emotion before it leaked through his bond. Tried was the keyword.

"I can't believe you brought a stray in, Nero." The blonde spoke. His voice was low and silky.

"He isn't a stray, babe. He had our drug and he's not exactly a human anymore." Nero spoke; his voice deep and soothing.

Jeez. These two are ridiculously perfect.

A soft buzzing sound cut off whatever the blonde was about to say next. Nero shifted to pull his phone out of his pocket. It was curious to see how the Blonde and Nero moved together without even realizing. Nero checked the screen on his phone and let out a sigh.

"I'll be back. Have to go take care of something." He stood from the loveseat and quickly vanished. It looked as if the blonde fell over when his mate left him. Like his support was gone…

Now it was just Zero and the blonde. The blonde sat straight and tall in the half empty chair, staring at Zero. The other vampire reached over to the table between them and opened a drawer. He pulled out another glass bottle of red crystals and tossed it over to Zero. Of course, Zero caught it expertly and delicately put it in his pocket.

_Clear._

"You wanted to speak with me?" Clear prompted.

"You're a pureblood?" Zero asked. He had a list of questions the Hunter Association had given him to ask. Completely pointless.

"The last of my family; yes. And if you are wondering how I am allowed to operate in another pureblood's territory its quite simple. We made a deal. I help him if he lets me live peacefully and safely in his land." Clear shrugged and glanced at where Nero had disappeared to as if he expected him back any moment.

"Hm. Special power?" Zero droned out. His mind was recording what the rare pureblood was saying but he was thinking about something completely different. All he wanted to do was to be with Kaname. He wanted to feel those talons cut his flesh… to feel that tongue lick away the blood that poured out from the wound…

"It's nothing really special... I can just see clearly. I see what people don't. I can see people's emotions and see their thoughts. Not like reading minds, but I can literally see their thoughts through their eyes." Clear sounded slightly disappointed about his ability. Once again he looked for Nero.

"Is that why you said you would be watching me?" That piqued Zero's interest.

"I don't think that is a question the Association wants to know." There was a slight teasing tone to Clear's words.

"Why are you answering these questions so willingly? I was expecting so much more of a fight from a pureblood. I would have thought you wanted to keep your secrets." It really was strange how Clear answered the questions without hesitation. If it were Kaname the Association wanted to know about then Kaname would _not _be so easygoing about the questions. He would try to cover his answers and be as cryptic as possible.

"Because I was told I was to live here peacefully without harm if I did what Kaname wanted." Clear tilted his head to the side as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hmm. Clear didn't use any honorifics _and _called Kaname by his first name. Now Zero was curious as to their ties to each other. He would have to keep a close eye out for Clear on school campus or when Kaname leaves campus.

_No, _Zero was not jealous. Hell no. He would never be jealous. No.

Maybe just a little bit.

"I'm sorry," A voice said suddenly. Nero glided back from where he came from. "I had some security matters to take care of." He sat down next to Clear and the delicate vampire seemed to lock onto him like a magnet. Clear breathed in Nero's scent as if the brunette was Clear's life force, and kissed Nero's cheek softly.

A small smile spread on Nero's face. "I missed you too." His yellow eyes held so much affection for the blonde. Then he looked up to Zero. "Have any questions for me?"

"You aren't a pureblood?" Zero was slightly taken aback from their behavior. Nero was gone for maybe ten minutes, but Clear was acting as if he was decaying every second he was without his mate.

Their weakness was being separated. Together, they could be an unstoppable force, but separate they were weak.

"No. I'm just a level B Noble, but my Clear still took me in for some reason unknown to me." Nero gave Zero a toothy smile. Nero's fangs were aroused to a sharpened point.

"Oh Nero, don't be silly." Clear nudged Nero playfully.

"Power?" Zero cut in before they could get too mushy. Nero glanced at Clear, confusion and hesitation clearly written in his eyes.

"I don't think you needed to ask Nero these questions. He isn't involved in the drug. I think it's about time you get back to your pureblood." Clear's voice was dripping with poison as he quickly came to his mate's defense.

Zero cleared his throat and stood. He didn't want to be in this room any longer. The music was giving him a slight headache and these two were suffocating him with their love. Once they saw he was about to leave, they promptly forgot he was there and turned all their attention to each other.

The exhuman turned right before they were about to kiss. He didn't bother going back through the club, Zero had caught glimpse of a backdoor and wanted to leave through there. Now that he wasn't captivated by Clear and Nero, he could see what was around him. Many, many Noble vampires were in the VIP area. They weren't feeding… oh no. They all were hopped up on the drug, so they acted accordingly. The vampire's emotions and bodies did only what their significant other wanted and craved.

The drug not only made one feel elevated and great, but it also changed a person for their mate. That would explain why all Zero wanted to do was feel pain inflicted by Kaname…

Zero wanted to be with Kaname…

He used his new speed to get on his bike and go to his pureblood.

* * *

Kaname wasn't in his room like Zero would have guessed. Their bond told him that Kaname was in _his _room. It wasn't all that strange that the pureblood was in Zero's room, but it always set off alarms in Zero's head.

_He's all yours now. He is waiting for you, Zero._

Damn that voice was annoying. Zero really didn't want it to keep talking, but it did make Zero pick up his pace.

He opened the door to his room quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the other people on his floor. Kaname was sitting in Zero's desk chair, facing the window. Zero felt their bond pulse once again. It was such an alluring feeling… Kaname was almost as addicting as the drug was. A dull throbbing made itself known in Zero's temple, but he ignored it. All his attention was focused on Kaname.

"I spoke with Clear." Zero said softly as he closed the door behind him with a soft click. He made his way over to his bed to sit down. "You made a deal with him." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

Kaname didn't say anything at first. He continued to stare out the window. The moonlight reflected off his skin beautifully making it as if his skin glowed. He was gathering his thoughts.

"You made a deal with him…" Zero whispered. He felt the involuntary wave of confusion wash over their bond. That made Kaname turn his head to look at _his _mate. They were mates. Being a vampire was like being an animal. You either mate for life or you gather a harem. Simple as that. Black and white.

"He needed his safety. He's like me. Last of his bloodline and he cannot recreate in his situation." Kaname said bluntly. Zero glared at Kaname and heaved a sigh. What if they were like Clear and Nero? Always moving in sync; always in need of each other… Something in Zero wanted that but he knew they would never be like that.

Kaname stood up abruptly. "I can feel what you're thinking, Zero. You need to try and control your emotions." The prince walked to the bed and sat next to Zero.

"Like you're any better. I can feel your lust from miles away." Zero muttered. He could feel the throbbing in his head become more painful.

"I can feel that pain." Kaname said. "The drug is having side effects."

All Zero could do was hum in agreement. He didn't bother to try and make Kaname explain what the deal between him and Clear was. Zero had a faint clue what it was.

Adoration trickled through their bond and wrapped itself like vines around Zero's mind. It eased the pain slowly. Kaname leaned over and gently nibbled on Zero's earlobe. Teeth clashed with metal, but that didn't seem to scare Kaname off.

"Maybe I could have been something you were good at." Zero said softly as Kaname slowly laid himself out over Zero.

* * *

_BLACK AND BLUE - CHRIST GARNEAU_


End file.
